Mission Impossible
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: Otogi knows about Jou and Kaiba's dirty little secret. Now he's making it his mission to make thier relationship public. Complete.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Their fucks were always quick.

They had to be: neither of them were eager to be discovered. Afterall, they were (to the rest of the student body) enemies. What would happen if they discovered them one day-- one, sprawled over a desk or bent over a chair, and the other, furiously shoving his cock deep into the first?

So they kept quiet. And quick.

Jou supplied the condoms. Kaiba the lube.

And they would meet at discrete intervals of the day. Sneaking, hiding, panting.

It seemed so obvious to me, the first time I saw them together. For awhile I thought that everybody knew, I mean if someone who just met them could figure it out, I figured anyone could. I was wrong, Yugi and his gang are even dumber that I thought.

I like to study people, and I happen to find these two extremely interesting. The way Jou gets caught gazing at Kaiba in the middle of class. Or how Kaiba tries so hard not to stare at Jou in the locker room. The way they hide it like It'd be the end of the world if anyone ever found out. Maybe it would, I know Honda would be shocked, seeing as how everyone was under the impression that they we're both straight.

Honestly, I'd like to see that, the look on everyone's faces when they find out. Good times. So that's why I've got my mind set on kicking them both out of the closet. It's not that I'm evil, really, I just get bored easily.

I, Otogi Ryuugi, am on a mission.

Don't look at me like that, I have a life! I'm merely doing my duty as a good human being by outing these two. Everyone already knows about my sexuality, and I take it as an insult to me and everyone of my kind for two such flamers to be sneaking around.

The only thing I wonder is why they chose each other. I mean, Kaiba can have practically anyone he wants. Even if he weren't drop dead sexy, he still has more money than god. And Jounouchi isn't half-bad himself, if he keeps his mouth shut, he's actually quite the piece of eye candy.

So that brings me back to my original question: Why?

Perhaps because there's no better choice for a fast and furious fuck than your own worst enemy? They hate each other, and hatred does take passion. Their whole relationship must consist wholly of fighting and then screwing each other's brains out. A constant stream of make-up sex, the best kind. Lucky bastards.

"Mr. Ryuugi, am I keeping you awake?" a stern voice snaps me out of my pondering, and I lift my head off the desk as I'm brought back into the dull reality of homeroom roll-call.

I wanted to reply, 'bite me bitch, it's seven in the morning', but instead replied, "I'm sorry Sensei Anno," effectively keeping up the usual 'Otogi charm' I had come to be known by. It had helped a great deal dealing with the female teachers.

She smiles in response and checks off something on her list. I glance up at the clock, there's still about ten minutes left of homeroom. It's then that Jounouchi rushes into the room, right on cue, giving the teacher some half-ass excuse before taking his seat.

I glance over at Kaiba, who is sitting somewhere towards the back, to see if I can gauge some kind of response. No such luck, he's still typing away at his laptop like the robot he is. Poor bastard, I don't blame him for hooking up with Jounouchi. I'd be grumpy too if I did that much work and didn't get laid once and a while.

The shrill ring of a cell-phone gets everyone's attention. It's Kaiba's, but that's nothing new. The teachers don't even bother saying anything to him anymore.

Flipping it open he responds, "Kaiba," in his no-nonsense, 'I don't really give a shit' attitude. Slipping his laptop into his suitcase and getting up, Kaiba headed towards the door, muttering something to the teacher off handedly about 'I have to take this outside' before exiting.

I notice Jounouchi turn from his friends long enough to watch Kaiba leave. A few minutes later, Jou walks over to the teacher's desk, smiling sheepishly.

"Um...Anno Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Katsuya...first you come waltzing into school 20 minutes late and then you ask me to be excused?"

"I'm sorry but..." Jou falters for a moment, searching for something. "It's an emergency! I really have to take a..."

"Go!" She groans out and shoves a hall-pass in the blonde's direction. A few people in the class snicker as Jou walks out the room grinning.

Slick Jounouchi, real slick. I roll my eyes in sarcasm.

"I swear, sometimes I'm even embarrassed to call him my friend..." Honda says to me before burying his hands in his face. I want to smack him for being so oblivious, as well as the rest of the class. They make it so obvious, sometimes I wonder if I'm the only person with an IQ over 25 in this damned school.

After the bell rings I have to shrug off a few fangirls before setting out on my destination; the boy's downstairs bathroom. I'm pretty sure that's where they would have gone since it's the closest place to our homeroom that has privacy.

I grip the handle lightly, as to not make any noise, but it was locked. I figured as much, but I had to check just to be sure. Leaning over slowly, I pressed my ear to the cold metal, listening carefully.

"What happened to you this morning, mutt?"

"I...got in a fight."

"Don't give me that bullshit...where did he hit you this time?"

"Leave me the fuck alone! It's none of you business, okay?"

"What did you say!"

"Seto..."

There was a muffled yelp and then the sound of something or someone being pressed against the stall doors. A soft moan escapes from the room and I leaned in closer, shifting my position to a more comfortable one, wincing as the door creaked slightly. There was now dead silence on the other side.

"Seto..." Jou panted out, "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" I hear a few footsteps in my direction before I began rushing away from the door. I glanced back from about halfway down the hall to see the brunette peeking his head out the door, looking quite annoyed. He gives me a strange look before stepping out of the bathroom, straitening his clothes as he walked down the hall.

Jou calles out for him a second later, looking out the door only to see Kaiba heading to his next class.

"Bastard..." he whispered to no one in particular before heading off to his own destination. He brushed past me and I give him one of my best smirks.

"What are you grinning at dice boy?" I didn't miss the faint blush tainting his cheeks as he walks by me in a huff.

"Nothing special, mutt."

He scowls at the nickname before turning into his class and I hear the teacher scold him for his lateness a few moments later.

As cute and amusing as it was seeing Jou all flustered, it would be even better to see how he reacts when I finally let the cat out of the bag. That is, if he didn't kick my ass first. Note to self: get some pepper spray before confronting Jounouchi.

Now all I needed was some hard evidence, so it wouldn't just be my word against theirs. It can't be that hard, right?


	2. The Accomplice

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Nothing very exciting happened for the rest of the day. I hadn't managed to catch any more Seto-Jou moments. The latter did get hit in the head by a volley-ball during gym though. That was amusing. Now it was off to the office for a couple hours before heading home.

"Ryuuji," I spin around as I hear the stern voice from behind me.

"Kaiba," I reply, staring straight into the blue eyes that most people described as cold ice. I always thought of them more as a blue flame; powerful and intense.

"I never considered you to be a voyeur, not that I really care about your personal life."

So he did know it was me. Figures, you can't get much past Kaiba. "So you admit to your sordid little affair with the mutt?"

"Of course. It's been going on long enough," he shruggs nonchalantly, as if it were common knowledge.

"I thought you hated him?"

"I never said I didn't. He's just a good lay, hardly useful for anything else."

I suddenly feel a slight pang of sadness for Jounouchi as I hear Kaiba talk about him so degradingly. But I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, Kaiba thrived on using people, in one way or another.

"I advise you to keep this little conversation of ours to yourself," Kaiba states as he walks past me, trench coat of doom fluttering in the wind. "If you know what's good for you."

Well that sounded like a threat if I ever heard one, and I was starting to think I was in a little over my head. But I couldn't back down now. If Kaiba was going to use his status and power against me, perhaps I should enlist some extra help of my own?

Luckily I knew exactly who to turn to. If I needed someone to help me outwit the sly CEO, who better than a 5000 year old thief? Now all I had to do was convince him to join my cause without being sent to the shadow realm.

I managed to explain the situation to the spirit while he absently fondled some sort of weapon, not really seeming interested. After I finished my proposal he merely looked up at me and crossed his arms.

"What's in it for me?"

I was prepared for this reaction, and gave him the best answer I could.

"I'm sure you can imagine how annoyed the pharaoh will be when he finds out someone who was supposed to be his ally is sleeping around with his sworn rival?"

Bakura seems to consider this option for a moment before a sick smile spreads across his face, and I had a feeling I was in luck.

"Not to mention," he began, "I would love to see the priest squirm."

"See, everybody wins!" I try and give him my most charming smile and offer a hand to him. "So, do we have a deal?" I was more than a little offended when he brushed me off and instead sat up, heading towards the door without a word. "Where are you going?"

"You said you need evidence, and I happen to know just where we can get it," he looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at me, a determined look in his eye. "Well, are you coming or not?"

I jolt out of my seat and comply with his request that really sounded more like a demand. If there was one thing I learned during Battle City it was that pissing Bakura off when he was on a warpath was not a very wise choice if you valued your life.

"Um...why are we back at school?"

"You said this is where they usually have their little...rendezvous, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but they wouldn't be here now."

"No shit, that's not what we're here for."

I give him a confused look, but follow him into school nonetheless. The building is still open because of various after school activities, so we hadn't committed any real crimes...yet.

"Look there," Bakura points to the wall above the main entrance, and it takes me a moment to figure out what he's talking about. There's a fire alarm, a poster, a video camera, some gum...holy shit! A video camera? Why didn't I think of that?

"They're in every classroom, but they hardly get monitored," he says to me as I continue to gape up at the mechanical device like an idiot.

"How do you know?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands. Sometimes I come here and watch the tapes at night. It keeps me amused."

If anyone else had told me this, I would have been shocked, but since it was Bakura I just nodded my head and smiled, figuring it was the safest route. "So you must have known all along about Kaiba and Jounouchi."

"Of course, they put on quite the show," he grins, "but they're not the only ones you know..."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Did we come here to gossip or to out some closet fags?"

"Well put," I say as he leads me to a room with a 'no trespassing' sign on it. Bakura immediately pulls out some kind of small device and begins to work on picking the lock. I make a mental note to learn how to do that one day as I smile and try and look innocent to the passers-by.

"We're in," he whispers as he pockets his weapon of choice and closes the door behind us. I take in the small room quickly. There are numerous black and white TV screens all featuring different classrooms and hallways in the school. I am a bit disappointed to find that there are no cameras in the bathrooms, as I would have liked to see what had went on between my favorite undercover lovers earlier this morning.

"Ooh, so many to chose from," Bakura whispers excitedly as he trails his fingers over the volumes of videotapes on the shelves. "This one was particularly good..." he says as he pulls out a tape labeled #23090b and licks his lips.

"I guess they don't call you a freak for nothing," I remark, but I can't help but get a little paranoid as I hear some footsteps outside the door. They soon pass, but I'm still left a bit uneasy. It wouldn't do to get caught. As far as the school knew, I was considered a to be a 'model student'. But then again, so was Kaiba, the man who was carrying on a scandal right underneath their noses. Funny how fucked up things could get in Domino.

"Do we have everything we need?"

"I suppose this little number shall do," he says and we slip out of the room quickly, locking the door behind us.

Okay, so that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. At least, that's what I thought until I saw the last person I wanted to see right now.

No, not Kaiba, he was at work. So I stand corrected, the second to last person I wanted to see right now.

He came bounding down the hallway whilst kicking a soccer ball skillfully in front of him and sucking on a Popsicle that tinted his lips red. Clad in only a pair of short gray shorts, a baggy T-shirt, and those cute socks that come all the way up to your knees.

Is it wrong that I suddenly find myself envying Kaiba?

He steps on the ball a few feet in front of me and pulls the melting ice out of his mouth with an audible 'pop'. "What are you doing here Otogi?" his eyes widen as he notices who I am with. "Bakura? Well that's a couple that I never envisioned."

"We're just...catching up on a project," I answer for myself and Bakura. The latter is just grinning wickedly at Jou as he watches the blond lick at the red ice.

"Hmm...you seem pretty good at that," Bakura speaks up and gestures toward Jou.

"Oh, yeah well, I'm on the soccer team," he explains as he kicks the ball around some more.

"I was talking about the sucking," Bakura replies flatly. Jou gives him a confused look before looking down at his Popsicle and back up at us, looking incredibly innocent.

"What are you talking about...hey, what's that?" he asks as he points to the black tape in the tomb-robber's hand.

"Oh, that's…the project! Um, we better get home and finish that up. Yeah. See you around Jounouchi!" I reply quickly before dragging the mentally unstable Bakura away. Once the blond is out of range I turn on my companion.

"What do you think you were doing back there? You could have blown our cover!"

He merely chuckles before answering. "Like that moron would ever be able to figure it out anyway."

"Good point...So now that's it, all we have to do is expose this to the public."

"Or..." he lingers on the word, caresses it, and I'm not really sure if I want to hear what he has to say next. "We could have a little more fun with this."

Fun. Yeah. I want to have fun with someone who considers looting and maiming 'good times'.

I suppose asking Bakura for help might not be the best choice I've ever made. I suppose taking up this whole little 'mission' wasn't a sane choice either. I could very well be losing my mind.

Lady luck had better not let me down this time.

Satanic Mechanic: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think that anyone would actually read this! Anyway, I'll try and update soon. Thanks agian!


	3. The Tape

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed, watching the black video tape across from me like it was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. I take a moment to finger a strand of hair that was perpetually dangling in my face, something that I do in when I'm either being cocky or just plain scared out of my mind. Now was not the time to be cocky.  
  
"Well..." A dark voice whispers, mixing in with the same admittedly dirty little voice in my head. "Are you going to watch it or not?" Bakura grins as he holds the tape up.  
  
"I'm not usually the type to watch x-rated films around others, but thanks for asking." I smile polightly at him as he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Idiot. This isn't about the sex, although...." He takes a moment to trail off, a perveted look on his face, "this session was particularly steamy...I picked this tape for a more interesting reason."  
  
And now the bastard has me curious. "What's on it?"  
  
"Well, you'll just have to watch and find out won't you?" He grins as he slips the tape into my vcr.  
  
I groan and flop down on the bed. There's a part of me that's curious and horny, of course. But I'm also worried I might not like what I find when we open up the Seto/Jou vault, and I'm starting to rethink my decision to get involved with their bizarre relationship in the first place. For the fiftieth time today.  
  
Bakura takes a minute to fast-forward a little. So that's what having sex looks like in when you're on speed...interesting.  
  
When he stops the tape Jou is sprawled out on top of a very battered desk, Kaiba heaving over him, neither one speaking. I try and control the rush of blood to my groin by thinking unsexy thoughts...   
  
We must not let hormones get in the way of the mission. We must also stop referring to ourselves in the third person...but I suppose we can work on that later.  
  
I think the damn psycho is rubbing off on me.  
  
When Kaiba finally manages to pull himself off of the blond, he immediately begins to clean them both up, as Jou is still a quivering pile of goo at the moment. Jou lifts his head up to look Kaiba in the eye and for moment they seem frozen in the spot, looking quite the picture of lovers together. Until Kaiba snaps at him and says something offensive, if Jou's glare is any indication.   
  
After a brief argument Jou gets up and leaves, slamming the door behind him. This didn't surprise me, what happened next did.  
  
Kaiba just sat there, in the desk they had used earlier, with his hands folded, staring off at nothing.  
  
For a good ten minutes he sat there unmoving, we speed up the tape again, but that was my estimate.  
  
"Watch this..." Bakura says as he stops the tape.  
  
Reaching into his breifcase, Kaiba pulls a blue piece of paper out and begins to write. Fast and elegantly along the paper, pausing now and then to shake his head or stare at the chalkboard.  
  
This went on for another good five minutes before he suddenly bolted out of his seat, tossing the paper into the garbage before exiting the room hastily.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I ask Bakura after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." He mummers as he stops the tape and turns to me, crossing his arms.  
  
"How long ago was this tape filmed?"  
  
"About three days ago."  
  
Once again, I find myself at Domino High, standing in the very room that had been occupied by two secret lovers just few days ago. Bakura is digging through the garbage pail thoroughly, something he seems to have no problem with. I take a moment to stare at the desk that Kaiba had been sitting at, wondering what had been going through his complex mind that day. Wondering what he had been writing before he dismissed it.  
  
What must it feel like? To be so intimate with someone and yet a stranger at the same time?  
  
"Found it!" Bakura snaps me out of his thoughts as he pulls out a crumpled piece of blue paper.  
  
That's when I realize I had been drifting toward the previously mentioned desk, my hand resting on it slightly. A slight chill runs up my spine before I quickly pull my hand away from the slightly cool desktop.  
  
Bakura seems to notice this and he grins wryly at me. "What's the matter? Checking out the scene of the crime?"  
  
I glare at him for a moment before taking what he said into consderation. Could this really be considered a crime? If it was something that made them both happy, then who were we to interfere?  
  
Unless...neither one of them were really happy after all.  
  
"You again..." I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the faint sound of a door opening behind me until it was too late. "And with some help this time I see."  
  
"Hello Kaiba!" Bakura replies cheerfully, bounding over to Kaiba and throwing his arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"What...what the?" I don't think I've ever seen Kaiba so flustered as he trys to pry the enthusiastic spirit off of him.  
  
For a moment I'm completely lost until Bakura frees one hand to throw the ball of paper to me as Kaiba was distracted. I catch it and stuff it into my pocket before turning back to Kaiba to smile innocently.  
  
Who is looking a rather unflattering shade of red at the moment. "Keep your psycho away from me!" He growls at me and then turns to glare at Bakura, who is sitting on a desktop twirling his hair and whistling some out of tune song.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's not house trained yet." I give him a wry grin before settling down at a desk and crossing my legs comfortably.  
  
Kaiba raises his eyebrow as his gaze goes from me, to the trashcan that is now emptied on the floor, to Bakura, and then back to me. Looking more than a little irritated.  
  
"I'm not really up for playing games right now..." He walks over to me, chuckling slightly, his head tilted downward, his hands folded behind his back. "So tell me Otogi, do you have something that belongs to me?" He asks in a friendly tone, something that sounds so wrong coming out of his mouth it's almost scary.  
  
"What....what are you talking about?" I ask, trying my best to sound casual, even though I'm having a sudden urge to bolt out of the room as fast as I can.  
  
"Is that so?" He trails off, letting his gaze travel slowly down my body. I shift nervously in my position as the whole room falls quiet. Strange, I never really thought I was his type, after all, I'm not even close to being blonde, or stupid.  
  
He finally looks back up at my face, a look in his eyes that I'm not too comfortable with. "Is that a paper ball in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He smirks, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
Dammit, I knew I should have stopped wearing skin-tight pants all long time ago.  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Sorry it's not too long. I've been slaking off lately and I just wanted to get one chapter out, as I am going through a serious case of writers block at the moment 


	4. The Note

Satanic Mechanic: I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish this by the end of June like I was supposed to (sorry Darkmus!) but...ah well. I have a busy couple of next weeks ahead of me. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.  
  
I've never felt so trapped in my life, having the tall millionaire looming over me, a dangerous look in his eye. I break our gaze to look to Bakura for help, but he seems to have vanished...figures, and then back up to the smoldering blue eyes above me.  
  
"Hand it over Otogi..." He growls out, glaring down at me in an intimidating fashion. But I'm not scared so easily.  
  
"Hand what over?" I decided to play it dumb, hoping that it would be enough to save my hide, it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"The paper. Now." His words are short clipped and strained.  
  
"Hmm..." I lift a finger to my chin in mock thought, "What would be so important that the great Seto Kaiba would be willing to pick through the garbage for? A love letter perhaps?" He stills for a moment, breaking our eye contact to look towards the door.  
  
I was hoping he didn't know what I knew I knew, otherwise I'm sure he would know where I was getting at. I can see the obvious paranoia in him as he turns his back to me, and I smirk.   
  
"This has nothing to do with Jou, as I have told you before, he means nothing to me."  
  
"Nothing to you, eh? Perhaps I should tell him exactly what you think of him? Save you both a bunch of trouble?"  
  
"He already knows." He speaks calmly, clearly not afaid of my little threat. Damn the guy was like an iceburg, but I knew I had to take him by surprise, make him lose his nerve. Or else....I didn't even want to think of the things a power-hungry man with more money than god could do to me.  
  
"That you don't give a shit about him? And he's still sleeping with you?! I had no idea he was so easy! Perhaps I should have a go?" He doesn't' have anything to say to that apparently, so I continue, getting up from the desk and slinking past him as he stays glued to the spot. "...Maybe take him back to my place...and have him try back on that dog costume?"  
  
He doesn't' say anything, but I know from the look in his eyes that I'm treading on dangerous territory. Even if it was true, that he didn't care about the blonde, I knew I was still getting to him. Kaiba was one possessive bastard, and I'm sure he wouldn't want me moving in on what he believed belonged to him.  
  
"Perhaps..." I brace myself for what I'm about to say next, taking a deep breath, I snake a hand around the tie he's wearing, twisting it around my fingers suggestively. "A threesome is in order?" I hiss out in the sexiest voice I can muster. Acting all confident, even though I'm afraid he's going to zip out the ballpoint pen tucked in his pocket and jam it into my neck.  
  
I better get an Oscar for this dammed performance.   
  
He flinches as the fire-alarm in the corner of the room goes off, making an annoying noise and flash bright red . Neither on of us makes a move to leave, we just simply return to glaring each other down. After a few moments of tense silence, Mr. Takanowa, the principal, comes in the room, giving us a strange look before he speaks.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Ryuugi? What are you two doing here?" I notice that he doesn't bother to tack a 'mr' to my name, but I quickly brush it off. It was customary for most people in Domino to kiss Kaiba's ass, even the teachers. Yeah, that pissed me off sometimes, the ass-kissers. Made me down right sick. I'm sure, knowing Kaiba's attitude, that he didn't enjoy it either.  
  
Maybe that's why he liked Jou? Because he was one of the few who didn't hold anything back, he let him know exatly what he thougth of the CEO. No pretending, No kissing ass, even though he was such a powerful figure. I take a moment to ponder this before we are shooed out of the room down the staris.  
  
Kaiba looks annoyed but allows himself to be herded into the parking lot outside. He seems to be sending me quick glares once in awhile as we wait to be told when it's safe to go back inside. He's pissed off, he's not used to not getting what he wants when he wants it, and I know he must be plotting various ways to make my life hell. God knows he has the resources.  
  
Tell me again why I ever decided to mess with him? I guess I have a deathwish.  
  
Just as I see the numerous people begin to file back into the building, I'm yanked roughly away from the crowd by the arm. The steel grip on my arm pulls me behind a nearby car, and I panic, assuming that it's Kaiba ready to tear me apart.  
  
"Dammit, that was my balls, you dumbass!!" I heard a voice hiss out as my elbow connects with their...um, area. It doesn't' sound like Kaiba.  
  
I turn around to face my attacker only to see the familiar pale spirit hunched over on the ground.   
  
Heh...that's what he get's for abandoning me with the computer nerd psycho.  
  
Er...I mean. Whoops?  
  
"Bakura! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I try and help him up but he swats me away.  
  
"Would you stop being such a spaz?" He growls out as he get's to his feet. "I set off that fire-alarm. So we could get the hell out of there before Kaiba could get a hold of you."  
  
"You did?" He was smarter than I thought, and I suddenly find myself feeling guilty for dealing him a low blow.  
  
"Yeah dumbass, now let's get the hell out of here before the trenchcoat wonder comes back." He says as he dusts himself off. "Do you still have it?"  
  
I grin and pat the side of my pants proudly. "Oh yeah, I'm packin'." He gives me a strange look before we head off in the direction of my apartment.  
  
Bakura sits across from me at my kitchen table, looking very much like we're about to open a treasure vault. The balled up paper is placed between us on the table. I take it up carefully and give him a weary look before opening it up carefully, as to not rip the precious evidence.  
  
Time to dish out the dirt.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
If only things could be that simple.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I gape down at the wrinkled piece of paper in my hands and squint at the unfamiliar writing. "Some kind of code?"  
  
"More like some kind of other language." Bakura says as he takes the paper from me, studying it carefully. "I can recognize some of the characters, I'm guessing it's some kind of ancient Egyptian text." He smirks down at the writing. "It seems that Kaiba is finally recognizing his ties to the past, and using them to his advantage."  
  
"So he didn't want anyone else to be able to understand it...must be something really private." I take a sip of my much-desired cup of coffee. Caffeine was really the only thing that kept me going some days. Especially days like this. "Can you read it?"  
  
He frowns down at the paper and shakes his head. "No, it's a different dialect then I'm used to. Probably a text reserved for nobles such as pharaohs and high priests."  
  
"Do you think we can ask Yami for help?" I ask hopefully.  
  
He snorts and shakes his head at me. "That idiot can't even remember his own name, do you really expect him to know how to speak Egyptian?"  
  
"Um...I guess not."  
  
"I know of someone who might be able to decipher it, but..."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that 'but'."  
  
"He's not going to do it for free. We'll have to give him something in return."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"I'm sure we can figure something out." He gives me a lecherous grin before snatching the coffee out of my hands and draining the whole cup. 


	5. The Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

Today was a slow day at the shop, thankfully, because I didn't think that I had the energy to deal with any customers today. Bakura has run off last night with Kaiba's note, claiming that he would 'take care of things' and 'no need to worry'. Which I was fine with of course, I just hope his method didn't evolve sending anyone to the shadow realm.

I'm snapped out of my fascinating study of the pencil sharpener as the door swings open. Inside walks the usual crew, Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Jou bringing up the rear.

"What's up man? Why so grim?" Honda asked as he comes up to the counter.

"What? Oh...nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking?" Honda's didn't elaborate on his comment, but he sounded slightly surprised. Most people only really thought of me as a brain dead playboy. It sort of bothered me that even someone who I called my friend got the same impression, but I didn't really feel like arguing. Especially considering that Honda was about as perceptive as a rock. He couldn't even tell that his best friend was a raging homosexual after all.

"So, what are you guys doing here so early?" I ask, straightening up in my seat and regarding them in a friendly manner. I hadn't really noticed when they had started including me in their group activities, but I wasn't about to fight it. Not when it got me so much closer to the object of my desire.

Yes, I have to admit, the only real reason I ever got involved with yugi-tachi was in fact to get closer to Jou. It was a fleeting crush. I quickly gave up all hope of ever being with the blonde when I figured out he was screwing around with Kaiba.

I'm guessing I also went the wrong way about the whole thing when I humiliated him on national television and made him wear a dog suit. Ah well, you live, you learn.

"We're heading down town for the annual duel monsters parade. You wanna come?" Yugi piped up, cheerful as ever.

As much as watching idiots dressed up as holograms trounce around town all day was appealing. I really wasn't up for it, especially considering the fact that I had to be ready for Bakura whenever he decided to show back up today. It wouldn't do to keep a psychotic tomb robber waiting, especially when he was supposed to be bringing with him some kind of help, who I'm assuming is equally just as mentally unstable.

"I'd love to, but I have lots of work to be done today." I reply, looking down at my empty desktop and giving them one of my trademark smiles.

"Well, suit yourself buddy." Honda replies, giving me at pat on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"We better get going or we're gunna be late." Anzu said as she checked her annoyingly pink hello kitty watch. The rest of the group nodded in approval and said their goodbyes.

"Jou?" Honda replied as he opened the door to leave. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." The blonde, who had been unnaturally quiet through this whole ordeal shifted on his feet and then looked back up to regard his friends. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Now that you mention it, you have been acting strange today. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten breakfast at Mcdonalds this morning?" Honda asked, to which Jou shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"No it's not that...I think I'm coming down with something." Jou spoke softly.

"Well if that's the case, maybe you should go home instead? I don't want you getting sick Jou." Yugi suggested and Jou smiled and shook his head at his friend.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a plan. I'll catch you guys tomorrow?"

"Alright, feel better Jou!" Yugi called out and the group left just as quickly as they came.

Jou sighed and turned to me, that's when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. The poor thing looked like he was exhausted. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom Otogi?"

"Go right ahead. Down that hall and to the left." I directed him and he followed. I sat for a good five minutes humming to myself before the blonde reemerged, looking worse than he did before.

"Jou...is something on your mind?" I ask has he crosses his arms and sighs.

"No...I, I don't want to talk about it." Was the simple reply.

"Oh ok, then what do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

I watch as the blonde shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to me behind the counter. Looking at his nails and everywhere else in the room but me.

"I thought you weren't feeling well." I ask, watching as Jou began to spin in the chair he was sitting in a few times before stopping to answer me.

"I'm not, but I don't really feel like being alone either."

"Ah." I nodded my head, giving him a curious glance as he begins to play with a paper weight. There were several minutes of silence after that and I tried to turn my attention back to my work. It was quite difficult though, I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched. I turned my head towards the source only to be met with warm amber, before the gaze was snapped away abruptly, looking like he had just got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

And so the awkward silence continued.

"Otogi..." He spoke my name softly, with a hint of strange shyness that I've never heard before. I turn slowly to look at him, peeking up at me from underneath those soft blond locks. "Do you...like me?"

If I weren't already sitting, I would have fell. How could Jou have noticed? Unless he wasn't really just the dumb blonde everyone always saw him as. Scratch that, I knew he wasn't. I always knew that. I wonder if Kaiba realized too, maybe it could change things, maybe he would began to take him more seriously.

"Um...what?" I sputter over my next words, not having enough balls to look at Jou, but I do feel him rest his hand on my knee. He began making slow little circles over that sensitive area of the kneecap, effectively making me shiver despite myself.

"Well...It' s just I see you looking at me sometimes." He explained, tilting his head to try and look at my face as I remain silent. "It's ok you know. You can look at me if you want."

"Jou..." I turn to him, seeing some sort of yearning in those amber depths and something else I can't place. I take a hold of his hand, ready to push him off, but apparently he takes that as an encouragement because the next thing I know he's right on top of me, groping and clinging to me like a lifeline.

"Jou..." I moaned out as the blonde pulled away from kissing me senseless, he seems quite disappointed as I take a hold of his waist, trying to cease his movement. "Jou, stop."

"Why? I know you like this." Jou purred out looking up at me from underneath his wild bangs, a hunger in his eyes. I moan again like helpless prey as he grinds his hips into mine. The sweet submissive puppy was gone, and now replaced with a wolf. I briefly wonder if any of these violent sexual tendencies we're picked up from Seto before he once again makes me lose all thought, pressing our bodies together tight as he tongues my ear.

"Mmm...but..."

"Shhh..." He hushed me placing a soft kiss on my lips before trailing down my neck, nipping at my collar bone. "Just relax."

Oh how I wanted to. How happy it would make me just to sit back and let a horny Jounouchi Katsuya have his way with me. But something just didn't seem right. The lust was to strong, nothing else could be found in his eyes, it was blinding him. He held the look of despiration and yearning, like someone who had just had his heart ripped out and stomped to a bloody pulp.

Somewhere around the time a feel Jou began to pop open the buttons on my shirt, I grab the blonde by the hair, pulling away from that delicious mouth.

"Stop Jou, I mean it this time." I pant out, but he complies. "Why are you doing this?"

He groans at this. "Do you have to ask so much questions?" He once again groans, a seemly animalistic sound and throws his head back, reaching down to stroke the growing hardness in my pants. "I want you to fuck me. NOW." He stresses this last word by one harsh tug, sending all the blood from my head elsewhere.

Well If I could say one good thing about Jou, it would be that he's direct.

"Jou, please I can't do this." I whisper to the blond mess on my lap, who is practically humping my leg. If there's one good thing I could say about myself, it's that I have amazing self-restraint.

The restraint of a holy monk. I better be getting good points up there for this.

"Why? I don't understand..." Jou trails off, a look of horrible rejection washing over his pretty eyes.

"Jou...do you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

He seems surprised by this question at first, but decides to answer it anyway. "No...not anymore." He sighs, looking quite pathetic. So I was right, he had gotten his heart broken and was now willing to crawl into bed with almost anyone to forget his sorrow. No doubt Seto Kaiba had finally decided to brush off the blonde and find another plaything.

"Ryuuji." My head snaps to the farside of the shop where I hear my name being hissed out as if it was the most vile thing on the planet. What meets me is a cold hard glare.

Speak of the goddamn devil.

"Kaiba." Jou gasps out, crawling out of my lap and getting to his feet. For a moment they just seem the stare at eachother, eyes full of hate, longing, passion, admiration, so many emotions I can hardly count. I realize then that nothing me and Jou had just done could even compare to what he and Seto had. The heat there was just too strong. Surprising? No. Disappointing? Yes.

"Well Otogi...I always knew you we're desperate, but I never thought you would sink this low." Kaiba spoke, taking a few steps in our vicinity and crossing his arms, a cold unreadable expression on his face.

"Go to hell Kaiba!" Jou snapped and I have to grip him by the elbow to keep him from launching himself at the arrogant brunette.

Kaiba merely smirks as he watches a snarling and frustrated Jou, he then turns his gaze towards me, which is so chilling I can fell myself freezing up, practically glued to the spot. His gaze held that much power.

"I want you to come to a meeting tonight, I'd like to discuss business that I think you might be interested in. My office, 7pm sharp, any questions?" I nod my head rapidly, not being able to muster up my voice at the moment. I knew damn well what he wanted to discuss, and it had nothing to do with business.

I breathe a sigh of relief as Seto leaves the shop without causing me any bodily harm. Of course, attacking me would mean showing Jou that Seto actually had feelings for him, and god forbid that ever happened.

Jou watches as the brunette leaves the shop, seeming almost as relived as I am when he is no longer visible. "Otogi...I'm sorry, I think I'll go home now." He whispers out, sounding more depressed than ever.

"Jou, wait." He turns back to me, a look of hope in his eyes. "If you ever want to talk about it...you know...I'm here." I say, giving him my best reassuring smile and buttoning up my shirt at the same time.

"Ok...thanks." He gives me one of his fake smiles, the kind that are plastered wide on his mouth, but they never reach his eyes.

With both teens now absent from my shop, I'm am finally allowed the space to breath and thank whatever god is up there that I'm still in one gorgeous piece. There's also the matter of the straining erection that should be taken care of, but I try and block that out for now.

It was obvious to me now that Seto had dumped Jou, but why? Was it simply because he had gotten sick of him? Or was it something deeper? I thought maybe that's what was on the letter we found, some sort of break up letter, but that didn't really make any sense. Why would Seto write it in a language that Jou couldn't understand?

Sighing, I decided to give my mind a rest and let the body take over for now, as I turn on the shower. Stripping quickly and stepping under the hot inviting spray. My hand slides slickly down my stomach and I close my eyes and throw my head back as it finds it's goal.

"Well, well, glad to see you're keeping yourself busy without me." A voice from the door speaks up, snapping me out of my, er...work. I turn to glare at the intruder, seeing them grinning at me with sharp white teeth.

"Bakura."

"You need some help with that?"

"Shut up."

Satanic Mechanic: Look! I'm not dead! Don't hate me for forgetting about this fic...I promise there will be more frequent updates now.


	6. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

"Would you stop giving me that look?!" I pause with a towel stuck to my head, trying to dry out my long wet locks, and give the annoying spirit a meaningful glare. This just makes him laugh harder.

"Oh, come on now Otogi." He saunters up to me, stretching my name out in a way that I'm not all too comfortable with. "This is a natural thing, that you shouldn't be ashamed of. Are you sure you don't want my help? My offer still stands."

"Like I really need you." I push him away as he tries to wrap an arm around me, grinning like mad. "I can get some anytime I want." He gives me a skeptical look but doesn't say anything. "Well then, how long has it been since you got any? Two thousand...maybe three thousand years?" I leer at him, effectively turning the tables.

"Excuse me?" He frowns. "It so happens that I visited a kinky Egyptian today, with quite a sexual appetite." He grins.

Well that really makes me feel better, knowing that a dead guy could get lucky and I'm stuck by myself with only the shower for company. Then again...if I so wanted to, I could have gotten very lucky indeed, not less than an hour ago.

"So how was he?" Bakura snaps me out of my thoughts. Had I been thinking out loud? I don't think so. Unless that freaky ring of his now had mind-reading powers I never knew about. He sees the confused look on my face and decided to elaborate. "Jou, how was he?"

"What the...how did you know?"

"I was sneaking around the shop before I came in, saw the whole thing, quite the show, I applaud you." He smirks, clapping his hands lightly. "Why did you not 'seal the deal' as they say?"

Figures, now he's taking a liking to spying on me, how nice. "I couldn't take advantage of him like that!" Not to mention what Seto would do to me if he found out I had gotten a piece of his favorite toy.

"How noble of you." He snorts. "Just do me a favor. Next time he decides to maul you, fuck him for me?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Anyway, as you know, we would have been cut short anyway."

"Yes true...Kaiba did not look too happy." Bakura stops to consider this for a moment before adding, "Not that he ever really does...just, more grumpy than usual let's say."

"So, I'm hoping that the 'kinky Egyptian' you visited today wasn't just for the booty call. What about the note?"

"Oh, yes of course, I almost forgot." He grins, taking a seat across from me at the kitchen table and folding his hands. Like hell he forgot, the bastard is just trying to make me wait. "Well, it's quite interesting really."

"Do tell." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You see, it's not really an note at all. It's more of an incantation." He explains simply.

"Incantation?"

"A love spell if you will, quite powerful too. It doesn't really surprise me, back in the day, he was quite a formidable mage." He replies a tinge of respect and jealously in his voice.

"A love spell?" Now this was making even less sense than before. Kaiba didn't exactly seem like the type to believe in those sort of rituals.

"Don't worry, I am just as puzzled as you. But I suppose maybe you can find out something in your friendly little meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, it should be very enlightening." I roll my eyes.

"Here, take this with you." I reach up my hand just in time to catch the object thrown at me, and glance down to read it.

"Pepper spray? Thanks for the thought."

"No problem."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Or course not, you already rejected my offers earlier." Bakura reaches out to twist a stand of my hair around his finger, giving me a lecherous grin, and all I can do is shake my head and smile despite myself.

XxX

It's almost seven and I look up to see Kaibacorp looming over me. I suppose I should go up now but...hey look! There's a penny! I need all the luck I can get after all. No, I'm not stalling. I'm superstitious ok? Geez, stop looking at me like that. I'm not afraid of Kaiba I just--

"Otogi!" I feel a strong grip on my shoulder and nearly jump out of my damn skin, spinning around and almost throwing myself on the ground.

"Whoa there!" The voice exclaims as he helps me to my feet, and I look up to see Honda standing over me. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, it's nothing you just startled me is all." I reply, trying to pull back a few stay hairs that had fallen out of my pony-tail.

"What are you doing hanging out around Kaibacorp? You look really pale too, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Just awaiting my inevitable death, that's all. Yeah, ok, I lied. I am afraid. Not only is Kaiba one of the most powerful men in Domino, he also has freaky spell casting powers I've now come to learn about. Really, it's not fair that someone could be that intelligent, that rich, that hot, and have special powers.

What do I have besides a cool dice earring?

"Hmm..." He crosses his arms and gives me a strange look before speaking again. "Are you sure you're not in any trouble?"

I give him a sincere smile and nod my head. His efforts to protect me can only be described as...cute. Like he thinks he's everyone's big brother. Yeah, I guess you could say I like the guy, at least I like him more than of the other Motou groupies.

"Ok, just making sure!" He grins and gives me thumbs up before turning to leave. "I'm off to go pick up Shizuka, see you around!"

Strike that last note from the record. Damn Honda...woman stealing, straight as an arrow...what the hell is beeping noise? I look down to see my watch blinking. Oh, it's seven, I set the alarm for seven. Now I'm going to be late. Shit, if there's one thing I know about Kaiba it's that he doesn't appreciate that sort of thing. Damn perfectionist.

"Excuse me." I get the attention of an attractive red head girl on the first floor. "Could you be a dear and look out for any loud noises coming from the top floor? You know like...gunshots, or...portals to the magical shadow realm? Call the police if you hear anything." She gives me a strange look but nods her head nonetheless.

How does that passage from the bible go? 'As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death...' I fidget with the cuff of my sleeve as I watch the numbers of the floors go by. This is one damn tall building, probably because that's how Seto liked everything, bigger and better than everyone else's. Must be a huge fall down from the top. I shudder and shake my head, banishing the thought. A light at the top of the elevator doors blinks red and makes a beeping noise before the doors glide open, signifying I am now at my destination.

I take a few cautious step outside, there I only a small hallway between the elevator and a set of large double doors. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where those doors lead

Raising my hand up to knock on the door...wait, should I knock? I mean he's already expecting me. But I also don't want to walk in on anything I shouldn't be seeing. Who knows what kind of foul things go on behind the door of the CEO of Kaibacorp office?

I guess I'm about to find out.

Finally gathering enough courage to lift up my hand, I rap it three times against the hardwood surface before hearing a monotone 'come in' from the other side.

The office isn't really anything out of the ordinary, the standard desk, computer, and of course, the large fern plant in the corner that looked like it needed to be watered.

"You're late." I hear a voice speak from the armchair sitting in back of the desk. I can't get a look at Kaiba because he has the back turned to me, looking very much like he should have a cat on one arm, stroking it lightly like those cartoon bad guys like to do. I then notice the large open window overlooking the view of Domino. It was quite nice, I have to admit, and I find myself wondering what the view might look like at night.

"Come, sit." Kaiba ordered, swiveling the chair around to face me, looking deadly calm.

I nod my head and comply, sitting down and folding my hand on top of the smooth lacquered desktop. "So...What is this business you have to discuss with me?" I ask, very proud of the fact that I am looking oh so confident and in control.

"Would you stop that, you're shaking the desk." He replies simply. I freeze for a second, brining my hand down on the leg that I was bouncing up and down a few moments ago. I can't help it, it's a nervous habit.

"Why are you so interested in mine and Jou's...relationship?" He askes.

"Because I've got nothing better to do." I shrug and he narrows his eyes, seemingly not satisfied with that answer, but I come back with a question of my own. "What did you write down on that note?" If this statement stuns him it certainly doesn't show, because he answers me back in that same even voice.

"What note?"

I laugh lightly at this, giving him a sly smirk. "Come one now, you know what I'm talking about. I'll have you know that I already know what's on it, and I have a tape of you writing it as well."

"Tape?"

"Yep...and everything that had happened before." I grin, confidence growing with each word I speak, I've got him backed into a corner now...and there's no where to run.

"I..." He starts off and then shakes his head, looking quite disturbed. I cheer on the inside. Finally some kind of response! He finally realizes he's in deep shit!

Clearing his throat, he looks back up, meeting my eyes with his unwavering blue gaze. "I have to hand it to to Otogi, you've set up the perfect blackmail. There's really not much I can do...except try and cover it up when you go public with this."

"Well..."

"Or, I could always have you assassinated."

My mouth gapes open like a fish at that statement before he shakes his head at me.

"Don't wet yourself just yet, I wouldn't to that far." He replies. How comforting, really. I take a moment to fondle the pepper spray Bakura gave to me in my pocket, finding it slightly comforting. "Do what you will Ryuuji, it is out of my control now."

I stare at him for a moment after that, at a loss for words. Is he really giving up that easy? I don't believe it somehow. I mean, I know that this was my intention from the start...but I didn't think that the end outcome would be this...unfulfilling.

"Hey now, don't looks so grim Kaiba! Who said anything about this going public?" He raises an eyebrow at me, looking at me suspiciously, and I continue. "Maybe if you tell me why you decided to write what you did that fateful day...I will let this all stay between you and me."

He stares back at me for a moment, looking like he's battling with himself on the inside, but he finally sighs and gives in. "I can't tell you...because I don't even know what I wrote."

"What?"

"After...you know what happened..." He scowles slightly, obviously not liking the fact that I had seen what was on the tape, "Jou and I had a falling out. After he left, I couldn't follow him right after because then people might see us leavign toghter, so I sat down." He paused for a moment, a strang look coming over his face, like he was unsure if his memory was correct or not. "I had to urge to write so I did."

"Just like that? That's so strange."

"No shit." He grumbles. "When I realized what I was writing I thew it out. I didn't even go back to look at what it was. It was in..."

"Egyptian, yes I know." I finish his sentence for him, since we all know how much our favorite CEO disliked talking about those things, past lives and such. Honestly, you'd think being locked inside a card would make any guy believe in magic, but this was Kaiba after all. Look up 'stubborn' in the dictionary and you just might find his picture. Along with the words 'egotist', and 'antisocial'.

"Would you like to know what was on the note?" I ask him, he doesn't answer, just stares back at me, so I take that as a yes. "It's a spell."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Go to hell Otogi."

"It's true Kaiba!"

"I think this meeting is over, leave my office immediately."

"Wait, I just have one more question for you."

"What is it?" He glares, looking like his patience for me is wearing thin.

"Why did you break up with Jounouchi?" He's silent after that, but I don't move, and I think he realizes that he's not going to get rid of me until he answers the question.

"I didn't. He's the one who ended it."

This surprises me to no end, Jounouchi? He actually had the balls to stand up to Kaiba?

"So you can do whatever you want with him now." He replies bitterly, turning to his computer and began working something, typing away with speed.

"But..."

"Leave." Was the forceful response, and I can do nothing but comply, even though I am now even more confused than when I came in.

Satanic Mechanic: I really have nothing to say I guess...except I think it's safe to assume that the man Bakura went to see was Malik/Marik. I don't know if he's going to be making an appearance in this fic yet or not.


	7. The Turning Point

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: I'm not dead!! I got banned for a little while though...( Got a bunch of old humor fics that I didn't really care about anyway taken down...) But I'm back now and I promise to update soon. If not, feel free to send me nasty e-mails and the like, nagging is the only thing that makes me get things done sometimes.  
  
I walk into my apartment, physically and mentally drained to find Bakura lounging on my couch, helping himself to some of my pocky.  
  
"I really don't like coconut." He said as he thoughtfully sucked on the chocolate covered stick, frowning up at me.  
  
"Then why are you eating it?" I ask, with a hint of annoyance.  
  
He shurgs, turning his attention back to the television. "You had nothing else good."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're making yourself at home." I scowl as I flop down on the couch next to him, taking the stick out of his mouth and biting off the tip. He frowns but says nothing as he takes another stick out of the package.  
  
"So, how did the little meeting go."  
  
"Kaiba is one screwed up mother fucker." I sigh, he chuckles at that.  
  
"I didn't need you to tell me that."  
  
"Let's see...basically he refused to listen to me when I told him about what was on the letter and...Jou broke up with him, not vice versa."  
  
"Really now?" The spirits eyes widened at that as he sucked on his pocky thoughtfully. "Hmm...perhaps it's time we paid the blonde one a visit?"  
  
"I guess...he said he was going home so...uh...Bakura?" I turn to him as I notice a faint light admitting from the ring, seeing a pair of innocent brown eyes blinking up at me.  
  
"Otogi?" The voice came out much softer before the boy trailed off, looking like he was listening to something no one else could hear, a conversation going on in his head. "You what?!" He exclaims, "Well yeah...but..." He sighs, running a hand through pale hair, "Alright fine."  
  
"...Ryou?" I ask, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" He asks not in a disapproving tone but more in a concerned manner, turning to look at me and sighed.   
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Bakura explained everything to me." He says, and I nod my head, I almost forgot there was another personality inside that body, I had gotten so used to dealing with the feisty spirit. "Come, let's go find Jou shall we?"  
  
"Ok, but wait, why did Bakura..." I trail off as we head out the door, even though I hate to admit it, I feel strange doing this without my recent partner in crime.  
  
"Well, he thought it might be better if I went in his place, you know, I'd seem less suspicious."  
  
"And you're okay with doing this?" I ask, slightly confused, Jou was supposed to be his friend after all, and here he was helping us.  
  
"I really don't have much of a choice..." He mummers, fingering the ring around his neck absently before he jumps slightly, shrinking away from an invisible pain that I cannot see, making a startled yelp. "Hey that hurt!" He hisses, glaring down at the ring but keeping his mouth shut. I didn't really know what was going on in the poor boy's head but I suddenly find myself feeling sorry for him. I mean, when it came to Yugi, Yami was his partner, a friend that could be counted on. But Bakura...he only used his host's body as a tool, without his permission even.  
  
"So..." I start as we walk down the street towards Jou's house in almost complete silence. "What's it like? You know...being in possession of the ring?"  
  
He turns to me, a strange look on his face, before he answers. "Well...it's strange. Walking up in an unfamiliar place, not knowing how I got there." He sighs, turning to me and giving me a faint smile. "It's seems to be happening a lot frequently lately, has he been spending all that time with you?"  
  
"Well...yeah, I guess." I bite my lip as I feel my face heat up slightly, not sure why.  
  
He seems relieved at that though. "Good, at least I know he hasn't been up to anything...that bad."  
  
"Yeah...well, he's not that bad either, you know, when he want's to be."  
  
He smiles at me again. "I know that." The silence returns for a couple moments and I notice Ryou taking a few quick glances at me, smiling every so often to himself, before we reach Jou's apartment building.  
  
"This is it." He announces and I nod my head, looking up at they grey, run-down building. "Have you ever been here before?"  
  
"No."  
He frowns at that but says nothing as we make our way up the stairs and through numerous hallways. A right here a left there...we stop finally in from of an apartment labeled 'Jounouchi', the numbers 34b falling off slightly. I turn to look at Ryou as he knocks, the noise echoing down the empty hallway. Something doesn't feel right, I can't put my finger on it but...  
  
We both jump as we here a crashing noise coming form the other side of the door, accompanied by a muffled yelp. "Jou?!" I cry out as I grip the door handle, trying to jerk it open but to no avail. I hear another yelp, and it is definitely the boy's voice. I recall something I heard awhile ago...  
  
_"Don't give me that bullshit...where did he hit you this time?"  
  
_Jou's dad, Kaiba was right, he had to be. I bang on the door as hard as I can, calling out the blonde's name. I hear the noises from the other side quiet down, and that's not a good sign. Jou could be dead by now...I feel a wave of nausea hit me, and my hands are shaking in fear. How could I ever forgive myself if I let this happen when I was right outside the damn door?!  
  
"Stand back." I hear a calm voice order from behind me. As soon as I'm out of the way the door is blown right off the hinges, landing on the ground with a dull thud. I turn around to see Bakura, the ring glowing slightly, those dark eyes narrowed. I feel relived now as I rush into the apartment, knowing that the spirit is there to back me up, but I stop dead in my tracks a few moments later.  
  
"Jou?!" I cry out as I find him curled into a ball at my feet, broken bleeding and not moving. I fall to the floor and grip him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, not wanting to hurt him further. "Oh god Jounouchi...don't you fucking die on me! Jounouchi!!"  
  
"Who the hell..." I hear a voice slur out form behind me, the unmistakable rotten smell of booze and cigarettes and I freeze. I look up slowly to see the man standing over me, he was tall and you could tell he had a beer belly, but he was strong. Strong enough to over power Jounouchi. I then notice what he's gripping in his hand, a broken beer bottle, the jagged ends stained with blood, and I know who's blood it is.  
  
I throw one arm protectively over Jou and the other instinctively over my head as he reaches out for me. I flinch slightly as I hear the loud moan of pain from above me, looking up to seeing the older man gripping his hair, hunched over slightly.  
  
"Bakura..." I whisper gratefully as he uses his shadow power to bring the man to his knees, knocking him unconscious. I'm distantly aware of the sound of the sprit's voice, speaking into the phone calmly, getting help. I grip the unconscious blonde tighter to me, trying to stop some of the bleeding by putting pressure in certain spots. I just hope we're not too late.  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Whooo! Cliffie!! I will update soon, I promise! And if I don't, I give you all full permission to nag me to death, it's the only way to get me to do anything. X.x  
I also want to point out that I don't usually agree with the whole 'jou's dad beats him' plotline. I agree that their homelife is not exactly perfect, but I don't believe that there is as much abuse as some people tend to believe. Plus I think it's a little too overdone. But you know...for the sake of this fic...yeah, I needed a turning point. (points to the title of chapter.)


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Jou had been taken away in the ambulance, all strapped down and wired up, fighting for life. Bakura and me had to catch a bus and by the time we got there he was already in the operating room.

We we're now sitting in the waiting room, me sitting in a chair fidgeting like a nervous mom, and Bakura lurking in one of the corners of a room like a shadow, glaring at whoever dared to look his way. I can't even remember everything that has happened in our little 'game' in the last few days, it all seems so unimportant when faces with something like this. A doctor comes out to greet us and I get up quickly.

"How is he?" I ask quickly.

"He should be fine, but we need to perform a blood transfusion, or he might not recover properly." The man replies. "Do you know of anyone who matches his blood type, perhaps some immediate family?"

"Uh..." The only family that I really know of is Shizkua, but I have no idea where she is since she's staying with her mother again, and of course Jou's father...which was a no go right now. I turn to Bakura for some help, but he shrugs at me. "What's his blood type?"

"B." The man replies simply, and relief as well as urgency washes over me. That's my blood type as well.

I tell the man in the white coat this, and he nods his head, leaving to get some forms for me to fill out. Bakura looks up from is dark corner of doom long enough to give me a strange look before turning back to stare at the ground.

"Ah....d...damn." I sit up slightly, the whole room spinning around me before I collapse once more onto the hospital bed. What the...hell. Yeah, I knew I'd be weak after this but...I feel like shit. Jou must have needed a lot of blood, I shutter at that thought as I groan and roll over on my side, nearly jumping out of my skin as I realize who's looming over me.

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie." Bakura grins down at me from his seat next to the bed. "Did you get plenty of beauty sleep?"

"Mmmn..." Was my dignified response before I notice a familiar scent in the air. "What's that?" I blink as he places a slightly warm white bag on my lap, with the infamous yellow 'M' on it.

"Some of your beloved greasy fast-food." He sneers, "But I suppose it's at least better than the twitching mess they call food in this place." He gestures over to the trashcan where I notice a discarded food tray, red Jell-O glistening slightly in the fluorescent lighting.

I think I manage to mumble some sort of 'thanks' before I tear into the double cheeseburger, feeling my strength returning slowly as I do so. I'm not usually one to be such a slob when it comes to food, that's more Jou or Honda's thing, but there's no one there to see me but Bakura who is known to tear into raw meat at times, so I'm guessing he doesn't mind. I almost don't notice as the door to the room creaks open, but Bakura shakes my shoulder to alert me.

The nurses wheel in a while bed similar to mine, only this one is connected to a few monitors, that are connected to a sleeping blonde boy. "Jou?!" I try and get up but one of the nurses shooes me back to bed.

"I'm sorry, I know you're his friend but he needs rest now." Replied the middle-aged woman.

"And his injuries?"

She smiles at me, absently tucking in Jou a bit tighter and glancing at one of the monitors. "Just a few cuts and broken ribs. Noting a few stitches couldn't fix. He'll be fine." I breathe a sigh of relief at this.

"Thank you."

She nods her head and checks her watch. "Is there anyone you'd like to call, while it's still visiting hours?"

"Yeah, actually..." I nod my head at her and she gestures over to the phone on the nightstand. I pick up the receiver and dial the number of the first person I thought of. The phone rings once...twice, and I glance over to look at Jou's weary from, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, and frowning slightly many bruises and bandages.

The man on the other end picks up and I try to explain the situation as calmly as possible. It isn't long before I hear a harsh click on the other end of the line...and Jou has begun to snore softly.

I roll over as I hear the door to mine and Jou's hospital room open, and quick footsteps heading to my right before stopping abruptly.

"Shit." I look up to see Honda standing at the foot of Jou's bed, just staring for a moment before walking over and collapsing in the chair by his bedside. I get up and stand a little ways behind him, but he doesn't seem to notice me. I watch as he lifts his hand, covered in those cute little fingerless leather gloves that the bikers wear, and runs it through his spikey hair, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Honda," He doesn't respond or look up at me, but I continue anyway, "The doctor says he's going to be fine." He nods his head at that, his gazes still fixed on his friend.

"I always feared...that this day would come." He finally speaks, his words coming out slowly. "But...I knew I'd never be prepared for it." He shakes his head at this, turning his gaze towards me. "I should have been able to do something! I should have been there!" I noticed him gripping the armrest hard, his voice raising slightly.

"Honda, it's okay...don't beat yourself up over this...it's not your fault." I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling the way his body is shaking slightly.

"And that Bastard? Where is he now?" He hisses out.

"Bakura...restrained him and he was taken into custody...I guess he's awaiting trial."

"I should have got him out of there sooner." Honda mumbled out, regret and sadness washing over his voice. I had never seen him so worked up before, but I could understand. Him and Jou grew up together, and I knew he felt a certain responsibility towards the blonde, there was no one else to really look after him after all.

"What about the other Bastard, has he shown his face here yet?" He askes and I blink out of confusion. There's...another bastard?

"Wait...who?" I voice my confusion.

"Kaiba." Oh. That bastard. Wait...why the hell is Honda mentioning him? Does he think he had something to do with it? "Fucking asshole...I bet he couldn't care less. All he ever did was use Jou."

Okay I'm not really sure what to say to that. Sure I'm glad that Honda isn't as much of an idiot as he looks but..."How did you know about Seto and Jou's...thing?"

"Well I..." He begins before turning and giving me a strange look, "Wait...how the hell do you know anything about it?!"

I laugh nervously at that. I couldn't very well tell him that it was because I had been practically stalking them along with a dead guy for the past week or so. "He...told me all about it." It's not entirely a lie, he did tell me, even if it was after I already knew.

"He never told me anything..." He frowns at this, obviously displeased at the fact that his best friend didn't confide in him, but instead, in a guy who gets his kicks out of dressing him up like a dog and hitting on his baby sister. Yeah, I admit it, I can be an asshole, but I'm trying to redeem myself, okay?

"Then how did you know?"

"I kinda just figured it out on my own. I can read Jou better than anyone else. It came more of a shock that he was gay then that he was messing around with Kaiba." He sighs and takes a hold of the blonde's hand, squeezing it gently, before pulling away awkwardly. Honda's not really the type of guy to get to emotional, so I understand the way he must be feeling right now, trying to hold it all inside, trying to be the strong one.

"I read somewhere that kids with abusive parents often seek out abusive partners..." He laughs bitterly at that, "So I wasn't too surprised that he'd fall for a nutjob like Kaiba...but that doesn't mean I was ever happy about it."

I nod my head, not sure what else to say. I crawl back into my bed, noticing that Bakura had left, perhaps to give the two friends some sort of privacy. I figure I should do the same, and let myself settle into the covers, I'm still tired anyway. My eyelids are heavy, it doesn't take long for me to fall back to sleep again, and I find myself futilely hoping that when I wake up this will all be some kind of twisted dream.

No such luck, what did I ever do to piss off my beloved mistress of luck? When I come to again, I'm still in the dimly lit hospital room. Honda has left and has now been replaced with Yugi and Anzu, both of whom are fussing over a dazed Jou. The blonde's only sign of life being a few grunts and groans as he tries to focus on who is speaking to him.

"Guys, maybe you should let him rest some more." I speak up and Yugi turns to me and nods his head, turning to tuck in a half asleep Jou, before stepping back and frowning at the picture of the blonde lying helpless in bed, looking suddenly smaller that he ever did before.

"Otogi...thank you for helping out Jou-kun." Yugi turns to me and sighs, I can see the tears in his eyes as he does so, making the strange violet color shine brighter than usual. Anzu crosses her arms and comes over to my bedside.

"Are you alright too Otogi? Do you need anything?" She asks, sounding motherly like she always does when she is looking out for her friends. Sometimes I think she likes hanging out with all boys instead of having normal girlfriends, because she likes to take care of them all.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Anzu."

"Do you think we should call Shizuka?" She askes.

"I think we should wait till tomorrow, when he's more recovered." I reply and she nods her head.

After a few hours visiting hours are up, and the two of them leave. I'm feeling fine by now, but I guess It's probably a good idea for me to stay in the hospital overnight so Jou won't have to wake up all alone.

I blink my eyes as I notice the brightens of the room I'm in. It's morning and sit up and groan as I realize there's some hair in my mouth, my hair to be exact. It's always such a mess in the mornings, sometimes I think It'd be better if I just cut it all off...and then I remember how I love it so, and smack myself for thinking such things.

I look over to where Jou is still sleeping soundly, smiling as I notice the many flower arrangements that had been placed around his bed. The white carnations with pink ribbons around the base we're from Anzu, along with a little bear that said 'get well soon' on it. There was a large arrangement of purple, red, and pink flowers that Yugi had left. I get up to read the tags on some of the other arrangements, there are a few from classmates that must have heard about the news, and must have sent them this morning. I think I even saw one there from Mai.

The one that stood out the most though, was a huge bouquet of black roses, maybe about 50 or so. I find it a little bit dark for the occasion, but they're beautiful none the less. What a pity to see that the tag is left empty.

Satanic Mechanic: See! I updated! Thanks to all the people who nagged...it really helped. Anywho...I originally wanted Kaiba to be the one to give blood to Jou, but when I read their character biographies, their blood types didn't match. But...Jou and Otogi, really are both blood type B. Blood type O (Rock on 'Type O Negative'!!) would have worked too...but unfortunately Kaiba has type A. Oh yeah...and Mokuba hates celery! Just like me! (and Yuki from gravitation)

I've also been trying to dig up some sort of info on Otogi's background. The only thing I can come up with is that his dad...is some sort of crazy abusive clown? Can anyone clear this up for me? I'll give you a cookie.


	9. The Apology

I wake up again from a light nap, glancing at the clock to see that it was now well past noon. Jou still hadn't woken up so there was really nothing left for me to do besides lounge around the hospital room like a bum. There was a bathroom near the entrance of the room too, so I decide that it's a good place to go right now.

I step inside and close the door softly, leaving it open a crack, there's really no point in trying to conceal my modesty, no one here to see besides an unconscious Jou. As I finish relieving myself I see the door to the hospital room swing open, and a figure that I can't see too clearly through the small opening of the bathroom door stride in quickly. If the person noticed there was someone in the bathroom, they ignored it and stepped over to Jou's bedside instead.

Slowly, I creak the door open slightly, leaving enough room for me to peek out and snatch a glance at our unexpected visitor. I've never seen Seto Kaiba looks so…dressed down before. Clad in a pair of loose black slacks and a white, only half-way buttoned up collared shit, exposing the creamy skin of his chest beneath. He glares down at the image of Jou laid out on the bed before glancing over at the table near by, as if checking to make sure something was there. The black roses, I remind myself, smiling at the fact that the bastard did have a soft side, buried somewhere beneath all that ice.

"Are you going to be in there all day Otogi? Perhaps I should call for some assistance?"

Dammit, what does this guy have a radar or something? I step out of my shelter and clear my throat, turning to look at Kaiba but he's still staring down at Jou like he was expecting him to burst out in song or perform some other amazing trick. No sound came though, unless you count the steady mechanical beeping admitting from one of the many monitors plugged into his wrist.

I open my mouth to say something, but I am cut short as Kaiba takes that moment to turn that chilling gaze on me. "What happened last night? I want to know everything." He asks, no, he demands. Whatever I was about to say to him was ripped right out of my throat as I am faced with that deadly serious tone.

"Well…" I look down at the ground as I ready myself to explain, not quite comfortable looking into the searching blue gaze right now. "Myself and Bakura went over to his apartment last night…maybe around 5. When we arrived we heard some strange noises coming from inside. When we managed to get the door down we found Jou, well…like this." I gestured over to the bed that we were standing next to, looking up to see Kaiba's expression falter for a moment at the display.

"His father did this I presume."

"Yeah." I breath out.

"I don't understand why he hasn't left, that environment is not good for him."

"Maybe he didn't have anywhere to go."

Kaiba snorts at that. "I don't believe that. You think with all those annoyingly loyal friends he has, one of them wouldn't take him in?'

Well, I have do agree with that. Honda or Yugi defiantly would have helped out, but I got the feeling that Jou didn't really want to be helped, if just for the fact that he wouldn't want to worry his friends over his own personal problems. Or maybe for the sake of his own pride, as stupid as that was. "What about you? Would you help him, if he asked?"

"He's already made it clear that he doesn't want me in his life." I sigh as he turns his back towards me, looking at the window or whatever, dark cloud over his head practically visible in the bright morning sun. These two exhaust me, really.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I snap, I can't help myself, he keeps his back turned to me and for a moment I'm not sure If he's ignoring me or if he just didn't hear me.

"I like to keep track of what belongs to me." He answers. It figures, even though he claims that he has no feelings for Jou, he still considers him a possession, an asset to meet his own selfish needs. I watch him turn slightly to glance down at Jou's bedside once more before checking his watch. "I should be going now."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Jou to wake up and get the impression that you actually gave a shit, right?" I snap in the most condescending voice I can muster, expecting him to shot back something equally nasty, but he merely turns to me and gives me his trademark smirk.

"Now you're learning."

Yeah, I'm learning, that you're a fucking coward. I so wish I had the nerve to say that to his face too, but I like my ass as it is, and would not appreciate his foot up it. "What's so important, might I ask?"

"I have some work to take care of. Not that you would know anything about that."

"Of course." I overlook the obvious insult on my business skills. Dungeon Dice Monsters hadn't been as successful as I would have hoped, but at least I took a good chunk of business from Kaiba Corp, and he knew it. There was more important things to worry about at the moment than sales though. If only I could make Kaiba realize that, maybe we'd be getting somewhere.

"If you'd excuse me." Seto turned began walking away from the window briskly, stoping in his tracks at the weak moan coming from the hospital bed. Jou stirred slightly and brought a hand up to his head, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Could you guys please shut the hell up? I feel like shit…" Jou groaned and rolled over to take a peek at his tormentors. "Seto?" Jou gasps out slightly. I look at Kaiba, he looks at me, nobody moves. I think the blonde looks shocked but it's hard to tell because he looks exhausted and dazed at the same time. "What are you doing here?" He tries again, not bothering to acknowledge my existence just yet, but I'm not that insulted.

"I…really should be going." The brunettes speaks softly, staring down at Jou in a dazed manner before tearing his gaze away quickly. As he heads towards the door I step in front of him and cross my arms like a bodyguard would do. I'm not sure if how much this is supposed to threaten him, being as I don't exactly have the bodyguard build, but he stops in his tracks anyway.

"Get out of my way…" He hisses out, looking out of the corner of his eye to spot Jou, probably hoping that he had fallen asleep again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I hear the blonde slur out from behind us, looks like Kaiba is going to have to confront him after all. I'm glad I have a front row seat for this show. I watch as Kaiba turns from me, walking stiffly over to Jou's bedside and looking down at him with complete indifference.

"I see you're still alive, mutt." Kaiba snaps back, his resorting back to 'dog' comments a clear sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah…I bet you're real disappointed too." Jou replied, and even though I knew the statement was meant as a retort, the blonde sounded anything but angry. He just sounded miserable.

"No." Was Kaiba's simple reply. In a more perfect, cinematic world, this would be the time when Mr. tall dark and broody would confess his love for the man who was lying in the hospital bed. They would embrace one another and gaze into eachother's eyes, promising never to fight again. The Kaiba would carry him off into his horse and buggy and ride off into the sunset and whatnot, never to be seen again. Unfortunately, this was the really real world, and that probably was not going to happen. Especially not with two hard heads such as the men in front of me. Instead Kaiba glared down at the injured boy, and the blonde just stared back blankly. Perhaps it was time for me to step in.

"So…those are really nice flowers Jou." I gesture over to the large display of black roses. "I wonder who sent them?" Jou blinks at me for a second, probably just noticing my presence in the room before turning his head to look at the dark roses.

"Why are they…black?" Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth, before he smiled slightly. "They're really nice."

"Yeah, must have been real expensive too, for so much of a rare color. Right Kaiba?" I comment casually, but if Kaiba's glare is any indication, he knows exactly what I'm getting at. Now we just have to see if any of this is sinking into Jou's pretty little blonde head.

"Seto…did you send these?" Ah, there is is. Jou looks up at the brunette in curiosity, while the other just stares down at him with that blank as a rock face.

"Perhaps."

"That's not an answer." Jou snaps, obviously not in a mood to beat around the bush. But then again, who would be after just having a near death experience only to wake up in a hospital bed with your ex-boyfriend and a guy who put you in a dog suit for company. "Yes or no." Instead of answering the command, Kaiba sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, placing his hand on the blonde's knee lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Jou flinched a bit at the touch, but didn't protest. It felt way to good to have those hands back on him once more, even if they were being separated by a cotton sheet, and a thin crappy hospital gown. "For what?"

"For treating you like a whore." I blink as the blunt comment that came from the usually eloquent man's mouth, but continue watching the whole exchange with fascination. Now this was really getting interesting. "And like an idiot." Jou doesn't say anything, just looks up at his former lover quietly. "I'm the one who's the idiot whore. I don't even deserve you." I try not to laugh at what was probably one of the strangest apologies I've ever heard, especially coming from the mouth of none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Seto…what are you talking about?" Jou asks softly, and I'm glad he's asked the question, because I certainly didn't want to. With that said, Kaiba decided to elaborate, not taking his eyes off the blonde lying down before him.

"Every day, I sell myself, my persona, my humanity, my entire life, just to get ahead. To make more money, to be successful, to be the best." He closes his eyes, I can see his grip tightening on the bedsheets below. "Where has it gotten me? I'm miserable." He admits, and I'm really not surprised. "I'm the one who's an idiot." He hisses out the last part.

"What are you telling me all the things I already know for?"

"I want to live up to the reputation of being a genius I have, and make the first smart decision I ever made in my life." He speaks, taking hold of Jou's hand and staring down at him hard, as if he was trying to burn holes in the blonde with the intensity of his gaze.

"Seto…"

"Please Jou…" He grits out the first word with what I assume is much pain, I don't think I've ever heard him say please. "Let me be with you." The tone in the last sentence is so desperate, I almost feel sorry for the guy. Jou's expression is unreadable, and I'm wondering what his reaction is going to be. If he rejects Kaiba now, the brunette would probably storm out and start building that ice fortress around himself once more. Or perhaps throw myself and Jou through the window out of pure rage and wounded pride. I for one am really starting to hope his reaction goes in Kaiba's favor.

"Prove it to me." Jou states harshly. "Prove to me that this is real, and not just another one of your games." Kaiba seems to think about this for a minute, before leaning down, brushing a few strands of hair out of Jou's face. The blonde nuzzles slightly into the touch, looking up at Kaiba with wide eyes as he presses their lips together, moaning into the kiss. "Seto…" A kiss? That's it? I for one would not be so impressed, so why does Jou look like he just died and gone to heaven?

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Kaiba gasps out and Jou latches his arms around his neck. Oh I get it. So they never shared a kiss during their affair. Sort of like Julia Roberts thing in that movie. Heh, I guess Kaiba really is a whore…but I digress. I quietly make my exit as the two get all lovey-dovey with eachother, satisfied that I had done my part for now. It looked like the two were heading in the right direction, but who knew what tomorrow would bring. If you ask me, they were made for eachother. Two peas in a fucked up pod. But no one really ever asks me anyway.

Satanic Mechanic: Like, omg! I updated. I hope people are still interested. Anyway, there will be one last chapter after this, to wrap everything up. Please bear with me! I really do love this fic, and I know I've been a bad girl with not updating. But this thing always gets put on the back burner for some reason.

Ah well…off to finish the 4th chapter of Black Ink, and start working on a valentine's day ficlet bunny that won't go away. Cheerio!


	10. The Finale

Satanic Mechanic: FINALLY, its OVER. God. I want to thank everyone who's kept with this, even when the updates were FEW and FAR in-between. Enjoy the ending!

XxX

Seto left after they had shared their long awaited kiss, a scene that would normally have me gagging on the sap, but instead I found it slightly endearing. I had already invested so much of myself into the relationship that I couldn't help but be proud of myself at the sight. Shit, when the hell did that happen? Didn't I go into this with the intention of destroying said relationship? I guess it really didn't matter anyway, fate had a way of working these things out, at least, that's what I believe. Perhaps, for one of the few times in my life, I had actually helped out two almost complete strangers. Hopefully fate would return the favor to me some day.

"Um…Otogi? You awake?" I crack my eye open and turn my head to the side to see Jou, who is laying in a similar hospital bed across from me.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything…you know, getting me to the hospital and…about Seto." Jou gets out the sentence a bit awkwardly, settling for looking down at his hands and not at my face as he did so. Hell, I can understand. I'd have a problem talking about the most fucked up relationship in the world if I was involved in it.

"It was nothing. I'm really glad I could help." And it happened to be a lot of fun too, like watching my own private soap opera. Thankfully no one got amnesia or pushed down an elevator shaft. Speaking of near death experiences, that reminds me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Jou groaned and let his body fall lax against the mattress, throwing his arms behind his head for support.

"Don't worry, that superior Ryuuji blood they pumped into you should be kicking in soon." I smile with my usual charming grace that I know from experience could have many different effects on an individual, all of which I used to my favor. He snorts at that and sits up again to search for something. "What are you looking for?"

"A remote. We need to get that damn TV turned on or I'm going to die from boredom. And do ya think they could feed me something? Or do they want me to pass out again?" Okay, hungry, check, having ADHD tendencies, check. Looks like Jou really was feeling better, that's one thing I could stop worrying about.

"They said you should be fine to check out tomorrow morning." I explain as I watch the blonde effectively make a mess of the bedside table, as well as his own bed before he gave up his search with a defeated sigh.

"I'm ready to leave now." Jou groaned and began staring back up at the ceiling again. "After this is all over, you wanna get a burger or something?" I'm kind of surprised by the question as he turns to look at me, a friendly grin on his face that I'm sure could easily trump a number of my charming ones any day.

"Yeah…that'd be cool."

XxX

Jou had recovered nicely after we were released from the hospital, and things pretty much went back to the normal routine. The blonde was staying with Yugi now that his father was awaiting trial. The story about what his dad had done to him had already been all over the news, and everyone in school knew about it even before then. I still heard the rumors around the halls even after a few weeks had passed, and I had chewed out more than enough individuals for not knowing how to keep their mouths shut, almost as much as Honda did.

No one in the group really knew how to console Jou after something like that. Luckily, he had chosen me to confide in, for what reason, I didn't know, maybe he was finally beginning to trust me. So I let him know that I understood what he was going through, and sometimes that all it took, that kind of unspoken support. I wish I could have had that. But hell, I'm staring to sound really angsty ere, and I'm sure my life story is really not what you're interested in here anyway, right?

Him and Seto seem to be doing alright, not that they were walking down the street holding hands and skipping or anything like that, but I could tell things were going smoothly. As far as I knew I was still one of the few people who knew about the relationship, bedsides Honda. Of course I had my suspicions about the sprit that was with Yugi, he seemed to be all knowing, but then again, I don't think they really had to worry about him telling anyone. So while most people wouldn't be able to tell that there was anything different between the two, I noticed. The way that Jou would always pull his punches whenever they staged one of their crowd gathering fight scenes. Or how Seto would still spit out venom at the blonde but his eyes lacked the usual ice. I noticed. And it made me feel slightly special.

Almost as special as when Seto had invited me to the biggest tech geek convention of the year. The one were he would invite all the big names in the industry to his mansion, and show off all his sparkly new inventions. As far as I knew even Yugi wasn't invited. I guess that was as close to a thanks as I was ever going to get. Plus I had gotten to pitch a few of my ideas to some of the big leage producers, so it looked like business was going to be picking up for me soon, thank fucking god.

And although I hate to admit it, it was nice when Yugi would call me over his house for movie night with the rest of the gang. Or when Honda would give me a ride home from school on his bike whenever he had it. Or even just when me and Jou would cut class to go get lunch at burger world. It's not like they had never included me in their activities before, but it was different now. I actually felt like one of them. Not saying if that's a good thing or not, but it was as close to real friendship as I had ever gotten. So at least this whole painstaking experience wasn't an entire waste of time.

Yeah, so like I said, everything was back to normal now, or maybe better. I made some new friends, I got some good business, everything is just dandy. At least it would be if one goddman spirit would leave me the hell alone.

"Shit do you realize how late it is Bakura?" I glare at the man standing on my porch through the opening of my front door, wisely leaving the chain lock on for the time being. Even though we had managed to become allies recently, I didn't trust him not to go psycho on me, especially after I noticed how he had been stalking me for the past few days.

"Unlock the damn door already, I just want to talk." He hisses out and sticks his hands in his pocket, looking dangerously close to pouting and I try not to laugh.

"Just to talk?" I ask skeptically.

"Come on, you never call, you never write," He grins, the moonlight reflecting off of his sharp white teeth slightly disturbing to me, "And here I were thinking that we were friends." Although I can't tell if he's serious or not, I sigh and open up the door for him anyway, not being able to stand that wounded look on his face, be it fake or not. Maybe I really should have my head examined. How the hell do I wind up getting involved in all these things?

"Want some coffee?" I offer as he takes a seat at my kitchen table, watching me go over the counter with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"No thank you, that stuff will kill you." He comments before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up.

"At least use an ashtray for that." I scold and put a coffee cup down in front of him, my version of a make-shift ashtray. "And since when do you smoke?" I ask curiously and sit down next to him with a hot cup in front of me, the smoke not something that usually bothers me.

"Life gets more aggravating by the day." He makes a show of puffing out the smoke in several rings before looking back at me from beneath those long pale bangs. "And boring."

"Well, I don't know what you expect me to do about it. I've given up on the Seto and Jounouchi case, if you haven't already noticed."

"Yes well, they were not really interesting me anymore anyway." He frowns like a child who had just lost his favorite plaything. "Besides, it's probably more detrimental to them if we just let them stay together." I laugh at that, taking another sip of my coffee.

"You got that right."

"There's just one small problem." He leans a bit closer to me over the table, tapping some ash into the cup absently as he locks his gaze one mine. I sort of just stare back at him like a deer caught in headlights before I break the staring contest and look back down at my coffee cup.

"Huh? What's that?" I try and play it off like I'm not getting the hell intimidated out of me by stirring some more sugar into the cup below me, using the most casual tone I can.

"The whole point of me making this deal with you was to see that idiot priest squirm, and seeing as how you didn't follow through with you plans, I was denied that satisfaction. I am ever so disappointed."

"Yeah well…I changed my mind is all, you got a problem with that?" I shrug and continue to stare down at the beige liquid, watching the way it swirled around like a whirlpool from my recent stirring.

"No problem at all. You're just going to have to come up with another way to appease me, that's all." I don't look up but I don't need to just to visualize that life-threatening grin he must be sporting.

"I don't know what else you want from me." I mumble pitifully.

"Oh, I could think of something." I jump slightly as I notice something drop into the cup, accompanied by a slight hissing sound. "Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you, idiot." I take the time to study the now wet half smoked cigarette that's floating around on the surface of my coffee.

"Hey, asshole, that was…" I look up to glare at him, but apparently, that's exactly what he was waiting for because the next thing I knew there was a pale hand clenching my jaw and a psycho with a tongue down my throat.

"God…It's like kissing an ashtray." I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as he pulls away, but doesn't release the grip on my shirt or the one that's bruising the side of my face for that matter.

"Yeah well, tough shit. That crap that you're drinking doesn't taste to hot either." He grumbles, but apparently the taste can't bother him too much because he licks his lips and goes in for another one. Even though I really hate that taste of cigarettes on his breath I find it damn hard to protest once he has me pinned to the top of the kitchen table. Fate really had a funny way of returning favors to me.


End file.
